vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reject Sky
Summary Reject Sky is an alternate ultimate weapon created by the Hero using the automated factory of Ground's Nir's Labyrinth. She was assigned the mission of modifying the planet's environment, which she has been performing for the past 300 years. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Reject Sky Origin: The Weakness of Beatrice Gender: Female Age: Around 300 years old Classification: Artificial Lifeform, Ultimate Weapon, Doll Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Weapon Creation, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Silicon Manipulation, can gain EXP, Flight, ECM, doesn't breathe, can survive in zero-pressure environments, Resistance to Absolute Zero and Soul Manipulation (She lacks a soul) Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to Abyss, can destroy the inn town with one attack, can call down asteroids capable of producing explosions greater in scale than a small nuke) Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic+ reactions (Comparable to Abyss and Boo Boo) Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Comparable to Abyss) Stamina: Likely Very High, should be comparable to Abyss Range: Extended melee range, at least dozens of kilometers with regular attacks/magic (Can target the surface of the planet from the upper/outer atmosphere), unknown with silicon manipulation Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, comparable to Abyss Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: Like Abyss, Sky was created with the ability to gain and absorb EXP, which she can use to learn Magic. This magic includes both spells used by humans and manifesting the weapons used by Gimmicks. She can use magic and wield several weapons using a group of mechanical arms attached to the back of her hips. She can use her weapons to fire a powerful barrage of undescribed attacks that obliterated the weakened Hero without leaving a corpse or even a single drop of blood left and fire large white energy beams. She has 28000 weapon options. * Hero's Weapons: Reject Sky can store and wield the multiple weapons used by the Hero, including a spear, shield, axe, crossbow, staff, etc. * Lance: A lance with a cannon-like silhouette that fires a fearsome beam of light. * Arc Discharge: Magic that fires a powerful blast of lightning. * Stone Tool: Magic that fires several stone arrowheads at high speed. * Senses: Either due to magic or mechanical sensors Sky is able to accurately target people even through smokescreens. * Silicon Manipulation: Reject Sky has the ability to manipulate silicon, which she has used to form an artificial atmospheric barrier around the planet to gradually alter its environment. She also used this ability to land a silicon continent-sized cushion from the atmosphere in the planet's ocean without causing any major disasters in a nearby island. She can also use it to pull silicon asteroids with hundreds of meters of diameter from outer space as construction material or even as projectiles to drop down on the enemy. Reject Sky can manipulate around 255 asteroids simultaneously. Boosters: Reject Sky is able to fly using rocket boosters in the back of her hips. She can also use the boosters to increase the power of her kicks. ECM: Reject Sky is able to use ECM to scatter more than 50,000 kinds of deceptive readings. Drones: Reject Sky is mentioned to possess a few small drones the size of a Ground's Nir Palm Rat that are used for surveillance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:The Weakness of Beatrice Category:Artificial Characters Category:Robots Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Axe Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Staff Users Category:Lance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 7